Never forget Me
by shadowamy88
Summary: when gaara and hinata are 6 are were friends only for 2 week due to a vist, but what happeneds when they are 18 years old and gaara demon is in hinata now. will she be able to get it out, tell gaara that she love him,or she die from the demon inside of he
1. Chapter 1

ages

Gaara - 6

Hinata- 5

Kazekage- 40

Hiashi- 35

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon in the Hugya main house. Hiashi was getting ready for the meeting with the Kazekage and his son Gaara. While Hinata was in her room trying to get ready. She is wearing a lavender kimono that have water lillys on the bottom of the kimono, her hair is starting to grow alittle she wanted longer hair like her mom but still had to keep it short, her eyes a nice lavender color, and pale skin. She was going to have a arranged married with the Kazekage son, but really she wanted to find her own husband or someone that she can love or that was what people keep saying to her. And she didnt want her father choosing her husband so soon, Which most likely Hiashi will choose him if it come down to power or money. It was either him or the one of the Uchiha childern. Hinata sigh she wished that one day that she can just runway from this hell hole and be free. She was getting the table set for the meeting and there was a knock on the front door so she went and answer the door. There was a man with a Kazekage robes and a boy with a ninja suit with aqua eyes with black rings around the eyes, red hair, and a symblo that said "love" on the left cover of his forhead. Hinata was blushing just seeing the little boy.

"are you little HInata Hyuga?" Kazekage smiles evily

"y-yes I-Im..H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga...please...come in" she bows and lead them to the living room "Ill...g-g-get my father" She went off to get Hiashi and when she told him that she talk to them for a little and asked her if she was nevrous. She answer that she was and her father hit her.

"Dont ever dare to show any signs of emontions if you do I ill make sure youll live to regret it" Hinata holds her cheek where Hiashi hit her. She wanted to cry but she knew that she will get in touble for it so she just pretended that nothing happend.

Back at the living room the Kazekage was teasing Gaara.

"will now Gaara what do you think of that girl?" He was giving a evil perveted grin that Gaara wished he could just kill him. Gaara only came because he might make a new friend here if its possible, but really getting annoy by his father.

"Shut up faher, i really didnt want to do this" He gave him a death glare in hopes to shut him up. Then Hinata and Hiashi came back, but Gaara notice that she have a bruise on her cheek. "that baster what did he do to her"

"Im sorry Im late Lord Kazekage. Would you like anything" Hiashi and Hinata serve tea to everyone. Gaara looks at Hinata thinking why she had to life like this. He knew its must hurt alot.

"No Im fine and Im sure Gaara would agree with me"

"ok will lets start the meeting...Hinata!" She froze and look up scared to death.

"Yes father"

"You may go now...and if your son like he many leave too."Hinata sit the tea set down and walk off to the backyard. A few minutes later Gaara follows her to the back yard.

When he gets to the backyard he was suprized on how beautiful it look like even if they were hidden in the froest. There was cherry tree, different types of flowers, bushes, greenhouse, and etc. Then he hears someone singing so he went near by a pond were the song was coming from. At the pond Hinata is sitting and looking at the water.

_Please someone, out there, anywhere_

_help me, __to be free_

_set this caged bird, free_

_always in prisoned, for the rest of my life_

_until i die_

_there is no hope for me_

_alway alone and never loved_

_please help set this caged bird, free_

_one day, i maybe free, to spread my wings far and wide_

_never turning back, forever free and never turning back_

_i may never get that chance, never get that chance_

_always alone, always...alone_

Gaara walk closer to Hinata "That song...its sad...but beautiful" he said looking sad. She stand up and see him behind her. "why is it so ... sad"

"S-sorry its just...my l-life Im a caged bird and alwasy alone." She looks at the pond and frowns "The Hyuga clan is a caged bird...were never allow to leave here...Im s-s-so alone...im sorry if i made you sad"

"I know what you mean ...im alone too"

"You want to ...mmm...be friends" She smiles and walk closer to Gaara.

"Really..but people say im...a monster" He look at the ground

"No you...not. I dont see anything wont with you and if there is I will be with you till the end...and you ..mmm...cute" she blushes

He starts to blushed "IM ...cute...i guess we could be friends then"

"Now we wont be alone again...Gaara..your my...first friend Gaara of the Wind" She smiled and hugs Gaara

He begins to blushed and hugs Hinata back. "I finally found a friend that wont see me as a monster and that will stay with me" Gaara thought.

For 2 weeks they spends so much time with eachother even when Hinata sleeps Gaara would be in her back looking at the window and wait for her to wake up. But the Kazekage needed to go back to Suan. Both Hinata and Gaara give eachother a gift. Hinata gave him a blue rose plan and 2 cherry tree seeds. For Gaara he gave her his sand so she can make a butterfly and a 'love' symbol on her left arm. After he finished putting the mark on her Hinata crys from the pain.

"Hinata im sorry i didnt mean to hurt you" Gaara looks worry and is sacred to lose his only friend.

"No Gaara its ok...it will heal" Hinata smiles "Take care of the blue roses and the cherry tree...I know that it will take time to get alot more but its beautiful when they bloom"

"Ok I will and try to hide that so your father wont hurt you when he sees it"

"dont worry i wear a jacket and long slevees anyways"

Gaara look at Hinata and hugs her and kiss her. At first Hinata didnt know what to do, but she kiss Gaara back. When they broke the kiss they look at eachother and smiled, also blushed.

"Come on Gaara we have to go"

"Drop dead father" he look at the kazekage with a death glare "Good bye Hinata...one day I'll set you free and marry you no matter if you have to marry that stupid Uchiha brat."

Hinata smiles "Ok Gaara...and one day I will find you when I runaway from here...good bye Gaara...please dont forget me...please"

"I wont forget you...Hinata.." Gaara starts walking back to his father while Hinata look at Gaara until he is gone. Gaara looks at his flower when he found out that one of his tears is on the blue rose. From that day on Hinata had hope that she can get out or runaway when she get storng enought to see Gaara, but only time will tell if she is finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

ages

Hinata- 17

Gaara- 18

Sakrua- 17

Temari- 20

Ino- 17

Kankuro- 19

_these are for memories and thoughts_

* * *

_"why do I keep thinking about her lately...its been 12 years since I last saw her, but...she is dead now...will that what her father tells me which I hate that asshole he reminds me of my father...for some reason I feel like she is here somewhere close...I dont even rememder her name...what good friend am I."_ Gaara thought to himself about the old day with his frist friend, but cant seem to rememder what is her name. Gaara have been the Kazekakge for 6 years and had Shukaku been finally out of his body. It took some time for him to get use to sleeping but, he like staying up late at nights. He is seating on his chair in of people that were dancing. He is wearin a blood red tux which he really loves. 

"Hey Gaara ...earth to Gaara...WAKE UP" Temari yellled at Gaara

"What" he look at her with a cold glare

"You need to make the guest welcome and say a speech that they are welcome" she knew that Gaara didnt want to do this, but he had to its is tradition for the Kazekage to give a speech and welcome them to the party of their birthday. Gaara liked been the Kazekage because people repesct him for who he is not what he was. But on the other hand he hated doing these stupid parties becuase all of the girls wanted him only for money, they were loud, powerful, and really annoying girls. He stand up and walk to the stage and pick up the mic.

"Welcome people...I really dont care what you do as long as you dont trash the house or distory anything...and for the girls ...dont you dare come near me I want to be alone if you do you will be disqualify for the song contest...do whatever you were doing" he went to his seat and just look at the people looking at him then later they started dancing,but one of the people cought his eye. It was a pale women, with long blue hair, with lavender eyes, wearing a light blue dress that show come cleveage and the end of the dress went to her knees, and wearing light makeup. She giggled on what he just said which was kinda funny in someway that she didnt feel threathen from his speech. "Temari I going ok."

"OK but dont sacry anyone Gaara" he left and Temari is somewhat worry what will he do for fun.

The pale women was standing next to the door she was really thusty but didnt want to drink the punch in knowing that it might have some alachol in it. She sigh knowing beening alone is not much fun. There were 3 girls that saw her and knowing that she is more beautiful than they are, they deicede to have some fun with her mind.

"Hey you ...pale girl" a gril with black hair said

"mmm yes...you talking to me..." She look at them confused and kinda shy

"are you here to win the Kazekage heart...will guess again he will only go for beautiful girls that are sexy" a blond girl said

"Will...I only came to find someone...Im not here for the Kazekage...will its nice meeting you and my name is Hinata..." she starts walk

"Hey" a red head girl walks up to Hinata and turn her around "we didnt tell you to leave...and we dont buy that story...you want the Kazekage as bad as we do"

"Please...let me go...I dont want any trouble from anyone...please just let me go and Ill leave if that makes you happy" by this time Hinata was sacried all she wanted was to have some fun while in Suna, but no peopel just had to make her feel like she is nothing.

"hey do you still have you knife with you" the blond said

"ya you want to cut her pretty face up" the rea head said.

Hinata's eyes widen knowing that they were going to hurt her she try to pull away or something she really didnt want to hurt anyone. She knew what she could defend herself but, didnt want to be found out.

"No please...Ill live just leave me alone...please...I dont want to hurt anyone"

"your weak you cant hurt us" black hair girl said

**"kill them you know there blood will taste so good...and you havent given me any blood for 5 year so might as will kill them" **Hinata knew how its was its was the demon that have been inside of her and she knew that it wanted blood but she only give it only her blood and on one else.

_"No I wont kill them...and just shut up I dont want to hurt anyone"_ Hinata thought "Please leave me alone...I dont want hurt anyone...let me go" At this point she was crying she didnt want to hurt people, but at the same time she didnt want to to be hurt.

"Is there any problem here ladies" a cold tone of voice is behind Hinata. She look back with fear in her eyes thinking that is was Hiasih had found her. Gaara look at the pale girl thinking she he had sacried her, but had saw one of the girls with a knife in there hands. "you three girls get out now" And with that the girls ran out and Hinata was standing there shaken but even more scaried knowing that her demon wanted the blood.

**"YOU FOOL WHY DIDNT YOU KILL THEM"** its yell at her he was very angery

_"leave me alone...ill give you blood later not now...please.."_ she put her hands on her forhead

"are you ok..." Gaara was curitus what is worng with the girl

"yes ...im fine..thank you..." she bow "your the Kazekage are you"

"Yes I am...why you ask"

"Im new ...here so ...I dont know what I did wrong" Gaara look at her eyes seening lonely, saddness, and fear

"I see. Where are you from"

"mmm will ...I really cant say much...I just know that I was born in the hidden forest and im just a woander...never knowing where Ill stay"

"I see...I hope you have fun...what is your name"

"my...name...is...Hinata..and yours..."

"Gaara"

They both stand there for a long time wondering what to talk about or something. Until...

"Ok ladies...its time for the singing contest all the girls that is either 17 or 18 please come to the stage and pick a song or if you have one you may sing it ok." Temari sigh and allow girls to sing. Most of them were bad singers and only 4 wee pertty good but still sucked. All the grils were done singing only one didnt sing yet.

"Why dont you sing..Hinata." Gaara looking to his side to see her blushed and looked down at the ground

"I...I..I dont sing good...im just useless...Hugya..." Her eyes widen _"why did i just said that now they will hunt me down...im so stupid"_ she thought

"What did you say" he look curtius on if he just hear that right _"did she just said Hugya...i thought they were not allow to go out"_

"It nothing... Ill go and sing now" she blushed as she went to the stage and started singin "see who I am"

_Is it true what they say,  
are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown clouds our hearts today.  
Come into my world,  
see through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
don´t want to lose what we have._

_We´ve been dreaming  
but who can´t deny,  
it´s the best way of living  
between the truth and the lies._

_Chorus:  
See who I am,  
break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And show them that we can  
free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
this is not the end_

_Fear is withering the soul  
at the point of no return.  
We must be the change  
we wish to see.  
I´ll come into your world,  
see through your eyes.  
I´ll try to understand,  
before we lose what we have._

_We just can´t stop believing  
because we have to try.  
We can rise above  
their truth and their lies._

_Chorus 2x  
See who I am,  
break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And show them that we can  
free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,_

_This is not the end_

_Hear the silence  
preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
if their power reigns?_

_Chorus 2x  
See who I am,  
break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And show them that we can  
free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,_

_This is not the end._

Gaara have a notepad writing for who will win the conest. When Hinata was done she went donw the stairs and into the croud.

"ok Gaara come here and give me what you thougth that is the winner for this year." Temari said thoguht the mic. and Gaara was next to her and gave her the notes that he thought was the winner. "Ok for the 3 place winner if Ino and.." but was cut off by Ino

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM IN 3 PLACE" Ino ran to the stage with her long red dress her hair up in a ponytail

"Will this is what Gaara note said "your song suck but you sing ok" now your in 3 place and that is all now get in line" Temari right eyes twiched at Ino "ok now if there is now more interuptions then the 2 place is Sakura and the ..." but again was interupted by Sakura

"Hey what do you mean Im in 2 Place i should be in 1 no matter what !!!!!! At least Im much better then that Ino-pig" At this point Temari was loosing her paitens

"IT NOT ME WHO IS DOING THIS FUCKING CONTEST ITS GAARA THAT CHOOSE THE PEOPLE OK AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE SAID ILL TELL YOU IT "you song is ok, dress suck, your bad but not as bad as Ino" SO NOW STOP INTERUPTING ME" with that everyone shut up knowing that Temari will just get more angery"ok now 1 place is Hinata"

All the winners when to the stage and Ino and Sakura look at Hinata and got pissed off. Then Kankuro wanted to annouced the rest so Temari gave him the mic.

"ok ladies now Gaara will give you a blue rose and a kiss where ever he want to give it to you. Now you guys know the blues roses are rare to find but Gaara had these sinces 6 yrs old from a old friend." Kankuro smiled at the girls and Gaara comes with 3 blue roses. He gave Ino the rose and kiss her on the hand, Sakura the rose and kiss her on the forehead, and for Hinata he gave her the rose, but ask for a knife so she can put it on her hair. When she got is cut she cut her index finger alittle, so she just put the rose in her hair and was about to heal it, but Gaara hold her hand and put her index finger in his mouth. Hinata have a small blush on her cheeks.

_"why am I doing this to her...i dotn know her...but she looks like her...can it be her.."_ Gaara thought

Flashback

_It was 12pm in the Huyga compound Hinata was about to train with Gaara when she couldnt find him so she went to find him._

_"Gaara...where are you...Gaara..." she look around everywhere and was started to get sacried "Gaara...please come out...Gaara?" she was about to cry when..._

_"Im over here Hinata sorry I was looking at the flowers" Gaara waved and Hinata ran to ran to him._

_"I was worry that you might have left me without saying goodbye"_

_"I would never do that to a friend Hinata, but im sorry"_

_"its ok...you like theses flowers"_

_"Yes there nice the red roses reminds me of blood, the white one is like your eyes or the moon, and the blue one is like your hair"he look at Hinata and smiles_

_"That is...sweet...for me the red is like your hair, the white is like your skin, and the blue is like your saddness will our saddness" she smiled at the roses. Cut a blue rose and cut is again so there is no needles and cut its so it will fit her size in her hair. But she had cut her index finger so she just put the rose in her hair and was about to warp the wound, but Gaara hold her hand and put her index finger in his mouth. Hinata have a small blush on her cheeks. _

_"Thank you Gaara" she put her hand on his cheeks when he let go of her finger._

End of Flashback

"Thank you Gaara" she put her hand on his cheeks when he let go of her finger and healed her finger.

_"ok not that is weird am I seeing thing or was that what she did when I last saw her"_ Gaara thoguth he was going crazy but he didnt know much so he just go by. At this time Gaara wanted to know where to kiss her but he didnt knew where so he just went and kiss her on the...

* * *

**ok ya i know you wanted to know where he kiss her but hey ill try to get chp 3 done so youll know what is it and something more **


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was shocked on what the Kazekage just did. Gaara was about to kiss Hinata cheek. She turn her head to tell him ok kiss her on the cheek, but his lips were already on her lips. At first she didnt know what to do she just wanted to stop or full him away, but something about the kiss made her feel like she knew him.

_"Is this really him..." _Hinata thought

_"Is this really her..."_ Gaara thought

While thery were kissing about 5 minutes Sakura was gettting really angery that Gaara (the man she wanted to be with for money) was kissing with some low life girl. She was beening pinned by Temari and Ino, but Ino wanted some revenge in it so she predent that she couldnt hold on any longer. Sakura ran to Hinata to hit really hard in hopes that she will fly across the room, but there was a sand wall in front of Sakura.

"Gaara I thoguht you left you gourd in your room" Temari ask

Then he stop kissing Hinata. She blushed so back that she just kiss the Kazekage "I did Temari...wait its not mine"

"No" Everyone look at Hinata "...its mine...sorry for any I have cause I will leave tomorrow and youll never see me again"

"YOU BETTER NOW GET NEAR MY GAARA EVER" Sakura yelled at Hinata

"Save your self the touble and forget him. Cant you tell her dosent want you...and you better leave me alone or Ill kill you"

"Ya right you cant ki..." Sakura stop because of the sand that was coming up to her legs

"You want me to kill you now...with my sand or water either way he will finally shut up about blood" Hinata smirked

"B-blood...who is he...t-that your talking about.." Temari ask while shaking. When Temari look at Hinata and thought that the pale girl look so gental, but when was talking about blood and kill Sakura she look like when Gaara need to get boold.

_"I need to garuds to get her so she wont hurt the village"_ Gaara thought maybe she might be a threat to the village and he didnt want to take the chance.

"And if you ever try to get me Ill personally kill them" Hinata turn to face Gaara with a sweet smile "so dont try to be foolish I know your the Kazekage but dont try to get me...let alone most of the village are trying to find out who I am. Will goodnight lord Kazekage" she bow and walks off. Everybody in the room moved so they wont be kill or hurt by her, but one of the graud grab her arm.

"You will never get out of here until we know who you were taking about" its was Baki

"You seriously want to die that badly" Hinata have a evil smirk "Fine try it if I dont kill you first and at least he will finally shut up about him wanting blood and..agh...stop it!...your hurting me...stop it...Ill give it to you when im done...agh" she hold her head and grip her hair.

Everyone in the room moved out of the place knowing there was going to be a battle. Gaara was confused on why Hinata just said that Baki wassnt even hurting her, but he rememeder something that when Shukaku was in his body and now its might be that he just may found his new host.

"Everyone make sure she dosent pass out or anything...Shukaku might be in her body" Gaara yelled to everyone

All the poeple were all sacred now. The demon they thought had die as alive in a girl body who have manage to control him for a long time. Kankuro was sacred to shit that his brother just said that Shukaku was still alive in a pertty girl body and that went the same with Temari, but she felt pity for her knowing that she now know how Gaara must have feel for most of his life. Hinata rip half of the dress off that show that she was still wearing her ninja gear.

"Stay away from me...I cant hold him any longer...kill me now before he try to control me" She grabs one of the kunai and stabs it into her chest and coughs out blood "there...you damn demon...there is you blood...now leave me alone...Im sorry if i broke my promise...old...friend" she drops on the floor out cold.

Gaara ran to Hinata he didnt know why but something tell him that its might be her eventhough its might be a lie. Sakura come over and was about to kick Hinata but was stop by Gaara.

"If you do that then Ill report this to the Hokage...heal her up we need to know what is her demon in her...and how can she control sand" With that She pull the kunai out of Hinata chest and heal its ask much as she can but decided to heal her only to the point that she can walk. She didnt want his girl to have Gaara heart.

* * *

Morning come Hinata woke up and was surpized in a few months she manage to sleep without Shukaku taking contol of her. 

"I guess im not completely healed..." she chuckled alittle " and I thougth you were tought by the Hokage herself...look like I know more then you do." she begins to heal herself. Once she was done she look around it look like a prison will at least she will be safe for now. " Stupid Sakura she dosent even know I knew how to heal and know if Im completely healed"

* * *

In the Kazekage office Gaara was working on the scrolls which were almost done but he keep thinking about the if Hinata really did have Shukake. But he just wanted to get to work and need some answers from that girl if possible. 

_"no way she can be her...dead people never come back from the grave"_ Gaara thougth

Temari come in the office doing her usual report "nothing new on the town, but Gaara are you sure that girl have...Shukaku...I thought he died"

"Im not sure either Temari...all I know is that girl need to be watched and cant leave this village until we know everything about her"

"Will I ask the other village and see if they knew a girl by that name but none of the village have a girl with a name of Hinata. Will only the Village Hidden in the Leaves have a Hinata Hyuga, but she die during training. Also in each village they say that there is a girl that comes by and train there and was almost in the they junin, but disappears when they reseve a litter from the Uchiha or the Hyuga clans. The villages will try to send pictures of what she look like but it will take some time."

"I see so will just have to beat it out of her"

"Gaara that would be a bad idea you know. She might have sercets but she dosent want to tell them so will just have to wait until she slips up"

"Fine at the mean time I really dont care what will happened to her...do what ever you guys want." Baki come to the office looking like 100 men fought him at once. "What happened Baki"

"That girl tried to kill me and killed 2 of our men in the jail cell we put her in" he was breathing heavy, some blood on him, and some parts of his clothes were ripped. "And she also told me that she will tell us who she is...only if you beat her in a battle lord Kazekage..."

Gaara just look at Baki and sigh "I see that she cant wait for a fight" he look at the window and opens it. Hinata standing there with yin yan (sorry if i spell it worng) on the back of her gray oversize coat that have some fuzzy stuff on the side but it have red and lavender instead of black and white and wearing blue pants.

"If you want to know who I am I wil let you if you win...which I defeted all the kages ...its was funny there storng but were beaten by a girl that look helpless...but its really sad...no one has hurt me in battle since I was 10..." Hinata look that the sky while the brezze went through her hair.

"Fine...what type of battle is it" Gaara ask

"Any and all weapons...which I would like to brow the guy with the paint face puppet and the girl with 4 pigtails fan..."

"Why..."

"I want to try it out"

"Fine Ill met you at the coutyard"

"That is good with me"

Hinata jump off the roof to the courtyard while Gaara use his sand to transport him there. Both Temari and Kankuro let Hinata lend there weapons. They both just stand there waiting but Gaara took off his kage robes and he was wearing a blood red ninja wear with his gourd coming to his back. Temari, Kankuro, and Baki are at the side lines so they can come in if there Kazekage is hurt in anyway.

"Dont hold back alright Kazekage"

"You too"

"In a words of Shukaku "If anyone is stornger than me I must kill them. For he is a threat to my life". Now lets play." She smirked

_"Those are my words back that the exams...but how dose she knows them"_ Gaara thought

"Now let the battle begin" Kankuro said and give the sign to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

"In a words of Shukaku "If anyone is stornger than me I must kill them. For he is a threat to my life". Now lets play." She smirked

_"Those are my words back that the exams...but how dose she knows them"_ Gaara thought

"Now let the battle begin" Kankuro said and give the sign to fight.

Hinata got the fan on her back and starts useing the crow but its all apart and attacking Gaara. He just use his sand to block the crows attack. While Temari, Kankuro, and Baki are watching the fight they try to find out what is Hinata planing.

"No my crow is now broken" Kankuro cried out

"Shut up Kankuro you can fix it later, but im worry what is she doing with the stuff" Temari knew some ways how she can break the sand shiled that Gaara had but will never tell them.

"Temari is right we need to do something before the Kazekage is going to get hurt." Baki said in a worry tone.

Crow was no longer good for attack. Hinata just drop the strings and pull out the fan but made a second fan but its was more heavier then Temari's fan. "Now let try its one more time" Hinata said in a cold tone with a smirk.

Temari look at the fan that Hinata was holding. For some reason it look familiar, until its hit her "Where did you get that fan! That is my mother's fan where did you get it anwser me!!!" She yelled at Hinata. Both Gaara and Kankuro look at Temari like she was crazy or on drugs.

"This fan...I found a scoll that teaches the 'wind dance' jutsus. It was a gift from the some Kage when I was apposted to marry him but my father didnt like the idea of a boy with a demon in him. So I hide the scoll so he wont find it." From what Gaara can see there was angry, hate, and fear in her eyes. "I have to prove to him that I'm stonger than him and I will never marry that Uchiha baster! WIND DACNE OF DEATH JUTSUS" Hinata starts to open both of the fans and moved them very fast speed around her body. Then starts runing to Gaara and made both of the fans make a wind blades that were moving towards him. He have is sand to protect him but when the wind hit the sand its broke and was coming to hit him.

"This is mothers dance isnt Temari" Kankuro looks shock on what was going on.

"Yes it was her jutsus...but I couldnt master that" Even Temair was shocked that Hinata was able to move with 2 huge fans and moving them in a fast speed. For about 10 min Gaara tried to blocked that attacks but somehow gets hurt then Hinata drop the fans.

"For a Kazekage your good...but...Im afaird that is not enough" Hinata dose some signs "Byakugan"

"So you a damn Hyuga! I HATE THE HYUGAS FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO MY FRIEND!" Now Gaara was pissed off knowing that she was a Hyuga and they were the one that killed _her. T_he first friend that he had when he was little.

"I ALSO HATE MY FAMILY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE CAUSE ME SO MUCH PAIN THAT I WANT TO DIE!!! FIRST WAS MY MOTHERS DEATH, THEN THEY TOOK AWAY THE ONLY FRIEND THAT I HAVE AND LOVED, AND THEN THEY HAVE KILLED ME BUT SHUKAKU HAVE POSSED ME AND LET ME LIVED!!!! NOW DIE YOU BASTER" Hinata starts runing with a glowing hand towards Gaara. For Gaara he just run with his sand ready to attack this Hyuga that he had hated for so long. He will get reveng for his friend. They started to fight hand to hand and sometimes Gaara will use his sand to cut Hinata or try to make her stop some how.

its bee about 20 min. and both Gaara and Hinata were breathing heavy, bloody, and in pain. Temari tried to go and help Gaara but there was some type of shiled beeing held so they have to wait and see who will win.

"I see Im not going to last long...you still have some chakra left...im almost drained" Hinata breath heavy still trying to recover from all the sands attacks. _"Shit...I cant tell him who I am I dont want to...shit" _Hinata thought.

"Now tell me who you are...I want to know...you damn HYUGA!" Gaara cough for a while _"I must know how she is...I need to know who she is"_

"Fine I will tell you. My name is Hinata Hyuga the former Heiress of the Hyuga clan. I have ranaway 2 months after my faher had tried to kill me but some how Shukaku got inside of me. I have lost apart of me...that day I die and reborn that day...I only given Shukaku some much blood that I have almost lost myself. So I only give him my blood but I sometimes give him other peoples blood that chase after me." She take off her jacket "I have a mark that my friend gave me its say love on it" she show it to Gaara and looked down. "you can turn me in now...knowing my father have put up alot of money to who ever finds me" She fell to her knees feeling weak. While Gaara was in shocked this is his friend that he have hurt her now he dosent want her to be hurt anymore. He walks closer to Hinata and kneel down infront of her and hugs her. Hinata was shocked that why was the Kazekage was doing this.

"Im sorry...Im sorry...Hinata you found me...Im sorry that I hurt you and sorry for Shakaku in you..." Gaara was crying which Temari, Kankuro, and Baki were shocked that he just crying hugging a girl.

"So ...it was you Gaara...Im sorry too...please...set me free Gaara...I hardly sleep now do to Shakaku...please save me" She hug him back and also cried.

The force shiled was down adn the 3 went to see what was going with Gaara and Hinata.

"OK I really need to know what is going on here" both Temari and Kankuro said at the same time while Baki stay quite.

"Temari...she is my old friend...I thought she die but she is alive...dont take her away from me again...I dont want to leave her again" Gaara was letirally pleading with his sister not to take his frist friend away.

"Gaara...I wont leave you ...I dont want to ...I..lovee you...Gaara..." Hinata being to lost consciousnes but fight to make sure that Shakaku didnt take over her body


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata woke up in a room. She looks at the room it like a kings room from what she can think of. She look outside to see its was dark. Hinata wounder how long has she been out and if Shukaku try to take over her body again. She starting to get a headach so she put her hands on her forhead.

"Mmmm note to self dont use too much chakra or Shukaku will take over ...again" Hinata sight she knew it was true. 1 time there were alot of ninjas after her and she used alot of chakra and passout. The next thing she knew was 12 dead bodies near her.

She sit on the bed she wanted to leave but she was still trying to recover from the battle. Also didnt want to leave becuase she has finally found Gaara. Which she thought he would be married by now.

"Does he even remember what he promise me...I think he might forgot about it"

* * *

Meanwhile 

In the Kazekage office. Gaara was tried but couldnt sleep becuase of 3 reasons. 1 Temair and Kankuro were yelling at eachother, 2 Sakura was yelling at him on who was the girl, and 3 he was having a headach.

_"This is when I wish I have Shukaku so they will be quite." _Gaara thought. He sight loud and look at them all. "WHY DONT YOU GUYS SHUT UP IM HAVING A HEADACH FROM ALL THIS!! NOW SHUT UP!!!!" Finally they all shut up.

"Gaara...what do you want to do with the girl. She have Shukaku in her and she is a danger to us. Remember she can use Shkaku if she wanted to, but she didnt" Baki said in a icy tone of voice.

"Dont you think I know that" Gaara sigh "Sakura how is she"

"I dont feel like to telling you" Sakura mad disgust face knowing that Gaara was more worry about _that_ girl than her. Then there was noises in the hall way so Temair went to open the door. When she open the door Hinata was on the floor breathing heavy and looking at the ground. Also she was wearing what she wore when she fought with Gaara.

"What the hell are out of bed you should be in bed resting if you can!?" Temair was half affaid if the girl was going to do something stupid and when Gaara heard this he went next to Hinata to see if she was ok.

"Im sorry...I have to leave...they will find me...I have to get away or ...he will come...Im a danger to your village...and when they find me they will hurt me...and force me to marry that baster...i want to die...i want to be with mother ...unlce...i want to be with you...let me die..." Hinata begins to cry. She wants to die but at the sametime she dosent want to. She left a hand on her left cheek and she look up to see how was it.

Gaara look at Hinata knowing that its was true that she is a danger to his village but he dosent want her to be gone again. He puts his right hand on her left cheek. She look up to see his eyes that are fill with sorrow. "Please dont go...I can help you...I dont want to lose you again like 5 years ago...Hinata...if your clan is after you I will protect you and marry you like I promise 12 years ago...but dont leave me...if you die I will kill myself just to be with you again." He hugs Hinata and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Gaara...Shukaku is slowly killing me...I want to be free" She hug Gaara back

"I know Hinata, but I know someone who can help you and ill make sure he will be gone for good" Gaara kiss her forhead which make Hinata blushed.

both Kankuro and Temari were both smiling seening that their little brother have found his old friend and maybe a wife. Well that is if she agrees. But Sakura was getting pissed off seening Gaara and Hinata hugging eachother. Before she could say anything Gaara pick up Hinata and walk away to his room.

"Hey Temaris...do you think Gaara might have sex with her or somthing" Kankuro smiled evilly, but Temari got her fan and wack him in the head "WHAT THE HELL TEMARI I WAS JOKING YOU KNOW...OUCH THAT FUCKING HURTS YOU KNOW"

"YOU ARE SO PERVETED YOU KNOW THAT KANKURO...YOU SOMETIMES THINK LIKE FATHER AND FOR HAVEN SAKES IF YOU EVEN THIS OF THIS AGAIN I WILL DESTORY YOUR LITTLE STUPID CROW" Temari yelled at Kankuro and was hitting him at the sametime while Sakura was boiling inside from what was going on.

"THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT GAARA WILL MARRY THAT HORE...HE ONLY SAID THAT SO SHE CAN HAVE SOME HOPE" Sakura yelled at Temari and Kankuro.

"Even if he dose marry her or not we still have a problems. 1 She is a Hyuga which means they will try to find her even if they said she is dead they will try to find her and 2 she have Shukaku in her which she can destory the city if she wanted to just by sleeping. " Baki said with a dead serious tone.

"I know Baki I already sent a team to look for that old man so he can get Shukaku out of Hinata for good. Im just worry if your maybe right about the Hyuga she did said that she didnt want to marry a Uchiha, but which one?" Temari stop hitting kankuro after he passed out from all the beating that she gave him with the fan. Which weights like 5 pounds or more.

_"It better not be Sasuke"_ Sakura thoguht.

* * *

Gaara carried Hinata to his room which was the room that she was in when she woke up. He put her on the bed and walk to the window and look at it for a while. Then look at Hinata while she looks at him. "Hinata..." 

"Yes Gaara." She look at him with her head little to the side.

"Im sorry that you have Shukaku. I promise when the team find the old man, he will get rid of Shukaku and you wont have to worry about it anymore."

"I know Gaara...in some ways Im kinda glad that I have Shukaku...I finally understand why you were scaried, why you were so lone, why you cant sleep at nights, and that even thought you have him in you. You still had emontions but now he took it ways...from your face I cant see what emontion your showing but I know that look every will, but for me I learn how to use my shyness as a distraction when Im fighting so they will think Im weak which Im kinda strong. But I dont like Shukaku he is slowly killing me and Im fighting him everyday to hold him back." Gaara was shocked that she said that. Which was true anyone with Shukaku will understand how he feels and why he acts this way, but she manage to hold him back.

"Hinata" Gaara starts to walk to Hinata. She looks up at him from the bed. When Gaara got close to Hinata he puts his left hand on her right cheek while she put her hand on his and kiss it.

He wanted to kiss her lips again and he wanted more then just a kiss. He knew this feeling but its was when he was drunk and he made the worse mistake of all which was having sex with Sakura which she wasnt a virgin as she claim to be. But that made him sick to his stomach knowing that he had sex with Sakura was horriable, but Hinata she was still pure even though she have Skukaku she is fighting with a demon so she wont loss herself to him.

Gaara slowly lean forward and kiss her. Hinata kiss Gaara back. At first is was a gental kiss but soon it got passionate and rough. Then Gaara gentaly push Hinata down to the bed while kissing and their sand ( which its really Gaara sand but the sand he gave to Hinata have most of her chakra) were undressing them. When they both stop kissing there are naked and blushing. Gaara looked at Hinata body which was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. While Hinata thought the same for Gaara.

Gaara position his manhood at Hinata's enternce, put her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. "This will hurt, but I will be gental as I can." with a small kiss to his lips Hinata smiled.

"I beleive you. I know you will never hurt me." Then with a quick push Gaara enter her quickly hoping that its will not hurt her badly (from what Temari told him about his he knew it must hurt like hell. That is if your a virgin), but when he did that he can see that tears were coming out of her eyes and the smell of blood.

_"she is a virgin...SHIT I DIDNT KNEW SHE WAITED THIS LONG FOR ME" _Gaara thought.

After about a few min. Hinata start to relax and breath easy. At this point Gaara started to move slowly so she can get use to it, but she started to move with him and ugre him to go faster adn harder. Any thoughts of gental with her was no longer there now its was rought, hard, and fast. Gaara thrust harder and harder into Hinata while she push her hips to his as hard as she can do. After each thrust he put in to her brought them closer to there climax. Until they both scream their eachothers names. Gaara slid to the left side of Hinata while his manhood is still in her womenhood. Both of them look at eachother, breath heavy, and have a small blush on there cheeks.

"Thank you ...Gaara...I love you" Hinata smiled, hug and kiss Gaara

"No..thank you my wife...I love you too" Gaara smiled (a real smile) and kiss Hinata for forhead and hug her.

"You know I would say yes..." Hinata giggled

"Will I did promise you...are you able to sleep"

"No...im kinda scaried that Shukaku will take over me...Im use to staying up"

"ok...we can see the sun from here any ways" Both hug eachother with the thinest sheet on them, looking at the window to see the stars slowly fading away until the fum comes up.

_"A new day...in hopes a better day for the future"_ Hinata thought


	6. Chapter 6

There is a loud knock on the front door on the Kazekage home. Temari was the closes one to one to open the door so she went down to the front door but while she went down the door seem like it would break.

"GOD DAMN IT HOLD YOUR FUCKING PANTS OR WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE MOON..." Temrai yelled still half asleep from all the noises in Gaara's room "...Man people these day no respect for others."

When she opens the door there is a man about in his late 40s early 50s, pale skin, brown hair that reach up to his hips, with lavender eyes and wearing a mens kimono that was white and brown. A young girl next to the old man was is about in her early or late teens, long brown hair pass her shoulders, pale skin, also with lavender eyes and wearing a dark purple kimono. Next to her was a young man about in his late teen early 20s, long brown hair that is down to his back, lavender eyes, and wears a black shorts, a light tan shirt, a head band on his forhead that have the leaf symbol on it.

_"Shit now they have to come...fuck will at least they will be surpized hahah.." _Temari thought "Why lord Hiashi, lady Hanabi, and Neji...what do you want. If its about the marrriage for Hanabi and Gaara I know he will say the same thing. So you might as well go home and never come back"

"Will Temari I have a better proposual for Gaara that he might like...we need to him now." Hiashi still have his cold ass face but now have wirnkals

"Will he is busy right now so come back later."

"Im sorry but we must see him now."

"Fine..."_asshole"..._follow me" they go in the house

* * *

ok i know you wanted more but im stuck on what should i do so ill let you guys pick

1) Temrai go to Gaaras' room and tell him to meet the Hanabi, but she is naked

2) They all follow Temari to Gaaras' room and found that he is having sex with Hinata again

3) Gaara go to the meeting with the Hyugas and he tell them that he is going to be married but dosent tell them who it is until the party of Sunas fesvital

4) kinda the same as 3 but Gaara tells them it is Hinata


End file.
